


Dim Sum

by windsorblue



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-02
Updated: 2007-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:19:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsorblue/pseuds/windsorblue





	Dim Sum

  
  
  
  
**Entry tags:**   
|   
[drabbles](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/drabbles), [gw](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/gw), [pg](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/pg), [quatre](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/quatre), [wufei](http://postwarmiracles.livejournal.com/tag/wufei)  
  
---|---  
  
_**(drabble) (gw) Dim Sum (4x5-ish, PG)**_  
written for [](http://just-ruth.livejournal.com/profile)[**just_ruth**](http://just-ruth.livejournal.com/)

"What's in this one?"

Wufei valiantly suppressed the urge to knock away the chopstick that Quatre was using to poke his food with. "Barbequed pork and onions. Quit playing with it and eat it - you'll like it; trust me."

Quatre's eyebrow arched, and - eyes squarely on Wufei - he gave the _bau_ another poke. And then he smiled, just a little. "Trust you," he said.

"Yes," Wufei replied, little-smiling back. "Have I ever steered you wrong?"

Quatre pointed his chopstick at the plate of Phoenix Talons Wufei had ordered. "Deep-fried chicken feet are all kinds of wrong in my book."

"Didn't Maxwell once make you eat a deep-fried Twinkie?"

"Yes, and it was thoroughly vile. Not exactly making your case here, Wufei."

Wufei shook his head and let his little-smile grow. "You like the spring rolls."

"True. Those are quite good."

"And the shrimp dumplings."

"Also very good."

"So, two out of three's not bad."

Quatre laughed at that, and tried to pick up the _bau_ with his chopsticks. When he fumbled, Wufei caught it in his own chopsticks and held it out - his free hand cupping beneath it - held it so Quatre could take a bite.

Quatre's hand cupped Wufei's, and he opened his mouth.  



End file.
